


See you Thursday (I love you. Be safe.)

by catdrjo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Domestic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdrjo/pseuds/catdrjo
Summary: Seungcheol always did picture himself growing old with his lover in a cozy little house far off from the city with the fresh breeze blowing and the warm sun shining.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	See you Thursday (I love you. Be safe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of angst but here we are, folks. Inspired by this thread on twitter. https://twitter.com/incorrctcouphan/status/1107291642531188736

Seungcheol leans back in his chair after finishing his last report for the day. He checks his watch and stares into space. It’s been a while since he last met with his precious little angels. Work had been hectic and Jeonghan hasn’t been needing help ever since they got a nanny for the kids. 

Getting a divorce has never been in Seungcheol’s bucket list. He always did picture himself growing old with his lover in a cozy little house far off from the city with the fresh breeze blowing and the warm sun shining. Sometimes he’d imagine himself lying on a field with his head resting on his lover’s lap while they hum a soft melody. Sometimes he’d imagine just watching the sky turn a few shades darker while they hold hands and eventually fall asleep. But one thing that never changes is that he always pictured it with Jeonghan by his side.

Unfortunately, his thoughts are suddenly cut off when the telephone on his desk rings.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan says without much greeting. “Can you pick up the girls from school later at 4?” he continues quite frankly.

Without question, Seungcheol replies, “Sure.”

“Great. The nanny’s out for the week and I was called in for an emergency trip in the next city,” he says calmly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there as well to fill you in with the details. See you in a bit.”

“Okay, see you.” Seungcheol replies before Jeonghan cuts the line. 

In another life, Seungcheol would have told the younger he was busy and couldn’t afford the time, but even after everything that has happened between them and their family, he still doesn’t have the heart to refuse Jeonghan of himself. He never will, even if it's a Tuesday or any other day. He never will.

The minutes run by flawlessly after the phone call. By the time three fifty hits, he taps out of the office after requesting for an early leave and heads to his car with a little bounce in his step. 

At 4 o’clock, the school bell rings. Seungcheol walks up the pavement and spots the three huddled in a circle, with Jeonghan crouching down and back facing Seungcheol. Sua yawns while rubbing her little fist in her eyes and Suji just stands while she pouts sadly to the ground. 

In his excitement, Seungcheol breaks the tension and greets them, “Hey.” When his little girls look up, he exhales a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding back.

Sua and Suji run up to their dad and hug his legs. On instinct, Seungcheol effortlessly carries the two in his arms and gets a million kisses on his cheek. Sua grabs his face, looking directly in his eyes and whispers, “Where have you been, daddy?” Suji then embraces him tightly and nuzzles in his neck. “We missed you so much.”

Seungcheol’s heart breaks. He missed them too… a little bit. _A little bit too much._

“Um,” Jeonghan’s voice is small, but his lips curl into a soft smile. “Sorry for the short notice. My manager called and said it was very urgent. You know how it is.”

“Hey hey,” Seungcheol moves closer, trying to ease Jeonghan’s worry. “Anything for the kids, right?

And besides, Suji’s been sending me stickers on kakao non-stop every night. I miss them too.” He kisses the top of Suji’s head.

Jeonghan flinches in surprise. “Oh… I didn’t know that.”

Sua slides in the conversation with a loud giggle. “Sua and Suji has a secret group chat with daddy Cheollie!” Sua gasps, scandalized. “Sua, why would you say that? Then it’s no longer a secret.”

The family laughs together except Suji who’s ready to fight her sister then and there. When the playful banter was done, Seungcheol says, “Well, I guess you have to go now?”

“Right.” Jeonghan curtly replies. “Oh, almost forgot! I’ve made dinner for the girls. You can get them in the fridge when you come pick up their pajamas, or you can just stay in the house.”

Jeonghan pauses after realizing what his words could have implied and immediately takes them back. “I mean, only if you want to. You still have the keys, anyway so…” he trails off. Seungcheol just hums like he always does. But he’d gladly stay over.

“And don’t burn the house down while I’m away,” Jeonghan adds in an attempt to lighten the mood. The older laughs heartily with his gums in full display. Seungcheol steps closer, this time voice lower than normal. “That, I cannot guarantee.” 

“What?” Jeonghan says, jokingly offended. “This is why we got divorced.” 

Although Seungcheol isn’t the best chef in town, cooking isn’t Jeonghan’s element as well. He’d eat anything he offers though.

They share a few more laughs and details whilst Seungcheol carries their daughters in his arms. Finally, when he’s done making a mental list of the things he needed to do, Suji reaches out to Jeonghan with her arms. 

“Daddy, hug.” Suji hugs her dad tightly, making Jeonghan lean into Seungcheol’s space. 

His face is now only a centimeter away from the other, eyes meeting for the first time in a long while. And there, he sees so much love and longing. _I missed you too,_ he doesn’t say.

Suji breaks the short embrace and waves Jeonghan goodbye. Sua, who has already fallen sound asleep, gets a kiss from Jeonghan. “I love you, my babies. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Seungcheol looks at him again, lips pursed and eyes a little glassy. “See you Thursday.” _I love you. Be safe._

“See you Thursday.” _I love you too. I will._

After a few moments of silence, Jeonghan wordlessly helps Seungcheol get the girls settled in the car. Jeonghan gives Sua and Suji one last final kiss before closing the back door and taking a step back on the pavement. Seungcheol makes his way to the driver’s seat and then they drive off.

In the midst of the afternoon traffic en route to the house they once shared, Seungcheol receives a message. It read, “Seungcheol, could you also read them a book to sleep? I'm sure the girls would love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters reflect the lives of the people's names used in this story. This is fiction.
> 
> And please leave a comment if you liked it. I'd love to read your thoughts on this fic! <33


End file.
